


Black Forest Cake Bake-off

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan finds Taylor and Connor in the midst of a bake off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Forest Cake Bake-off

"My God Taylor?" Jordan exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. He had stayed over the night before and had woken up late on this first day of yet another long summer and had discovered that Taylor had already been up. "What are you doing?"

It looked like a tornado had went through the kitchen. There were several eggs smashed on the floor, puddles of various coloured liquids were pooled on the floor and running down the white cabinet fronts. There also seemed to have been an explosion of flour.

Taylor, who had his back to Jordan, shrugged a shoulder. "It's fine and don't worry we'll clean up the mess."

"We'll?" Jordan was confused until another step in the room showed him that Connor was on the other side of the kitchen, hair turning white from the flour that had him looking ghostly.

"What are you two up too?" Jordan repeated, walking over to where Taylor was working and peering over his shoulder.

"Hey," Connor protested. "You get no help. You just back away there Eberle."

Jordan obeyed, backing away his hands raised, he didn't really think he'd ever been that much help when it came to baking but if it made the kid happy.

Jordan heard a laugh from behind him and saw Luke sitting at a bar stool at the island, watching the going ons. He headed over to join him since he obviously wasn't getting any answers from those two. "What is going on?"

Luke laughed again. "Connor tried to make pancakes this morning for breakfast. They didn't actually turn out too bad but then Taylor declared that he could make better ones. And then they got in an argument over which one could bake better." He shrugged.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at him. He was almost completely convince neither of them could cook.

"It escalated quickly and they ended up challenging each other to a bake off." Luke finished.

Jordan didn't honestly know how to respond.

"They're making Black Forest cake," Luke continued, looking sideways at Jordan. "And they want me to be the judge."

"I can help if you want," Jordan offered.

"No!" Connor declared. He had a mixer in his hand. "You aren't going to be impartial."

Taylor smirked.

Connor glared, flipping on the mixer and plunging it into the batter before anyone could advise against it. Batter exploded up out of the bowl splattering the shocked hockey player. Connor dropped the still turning mixer, stumbling away from the counter.

Taylor laughed gleefully. "Give up yet, Davo?"

"No!" Connor snapped managing to catch the mixer and turning it off. He wiped his face off, threw the mostly empty bowl into the sink and started over.

"This is the second time he's started over," Luke whispered into Jordan's ear. "I'm hoping that they run out of ingredients before I actually have to try any of these."

"I'm surprised that there's enough ingredients here for them to make two cakes let alone three." Jordan said. The pantry tended to be quite empty unless someone's mother was visiting.

"They went shopping," Luke said. "Which was kind of a spectacle in its own right."

Jordan could imagine, he had been shopping many times with Taylor and his theory was to wing it every time, which meant he normally forgot half of the items he intended to go shopping for. However Connor was much more organized, making lists and following them, no matter what.

Taylor was carefully pouring chocolate cake batter into three pans and managed to not spill any, surprisingly. He looked delighted by the fact that he actually had three decent looking cake batters. He grabbed two of them heading to the stove, which one of them, most likely Connor, had actually remember to preheat and slid the two pans inside, shutting the door and then he headed back over to get the other one.

Connor was frantically stirring the ingredients together once again, though he kept glancing at Taylor.

Taylor grabbed the other cake pan and was headed back over to the stove when his foot stepped down on one of the smashed eggs.

Almost in slow motion Taylor slid forward, his eyes widening almost comically, hands flying up, trying to regain his balance but the cake pan sailed into the air and Taylor hit the kitchen floor with a crash.

"Taylor," Jordan exclaimed, rushing around the island to Taylor's side.

Luke was right behind him and even Connor stopped what was doing.

"Ow," Taylor said with a groan.

"Are you all right?" Jordan was concerned. This was the last thing they needed was for Taylor to get hurt in another freak accident. The cake pan all of a sudden clattered to the floor, startling them all and splattering them with yet more cake batter.

Taylor nodded to Jordan, sitting up. "I'm fine. You know I think the cake can just have two layers," Taylor declared.

Jordan just barely resisted the urge to smack him. Of course he was more worried about this stupid competition then his own safety. "No." Jordan declared.

"No?" Taylor repeated.

"No, this competition is done. I am not going to explain to anyone how one of you got hurt baking a cake."

"But Ebs," Taylor whined.

"Taylor," Jordan's voice left no room to argue with him. He offered Taylor a hand up off the floor.

Taylor sighed but accepted the hand, he was just up on his feet again when he stepped on the egg once more. His hands was still grasping, Jordan's as he slipped once more. Jordan attempted to keep him upright but Taylor just ended up pulling Jordan to the floor, the two falling in a heap.

Luke was trying, and failing, not to laugh.

Jordan glowered at Taylor.

"I'm sorry?" Taylor tried.

Jordan continued to glower.

"All right, all right, no more baking competition," Taylor relented, as they both got carefully back to their feet.

"Does that mean I win?" Connor asked, looking entirely to happy with this suggestion.

"No," Taylor disagreed. "At least I got cakes in the oven."

"You just gave up. I win." Connor shrugged.

"I didn't give up. I was forced to retire," Taylor shot back.

Jordan rubbed his face. He wasn't sure how he had become the most mature person in the room. "Stop it. You two go get cleaned up."

"But what about the kitchen?" Connor asked.

"It will still be here once you do," Luke replied.

At the same time Jordan said,"Luke will get a start on cleaning."

"What? Me? Why?" He demanded.

"Because you encouraged this chaos," Jordan said.

Neither Taylor nor Connor argued with this plan, hurrying away from the kitchen. But as they did Jordan could hear the two arguing.

"This isn't over Hall," Connor threatened.

"You bet it isn't," Taylor shot back.

"Just wait until your boyfriend isn't around."

"That's not stopping me from beating you," Taylor said.

Jordan rubbed his face again as they finally got out of earshot.

He turned back to Luke who was staring in dismay at the kitchen chaos. He sighed and said, "Throw me that roll of paper towels and I'll help you clean up. But only if you promise that you're not going to let them do this again."

"Promise," Luke said quickly, throwing the roll to him. Jordan didn't fail to see the crossed fingers on his other hand however but he doubted that Luke could have actually stopped them from doing anything anyways. He would just have to make sure that he was nowhere near here the next time they decided to try this.

However later as they had supper and and tried Taylor's cake, they were all shocked to discover that it wasn't actually half bad.


End file.
